You can't stop the True Feelings
by uhauha
Summary: WARNING! SPOILERS! Takes place after Chapter 119! Hayasaka plucks his courage and decides to confess to Kurosaki... "Love... This is not something you think and decide. This something you know and feel."


… Sometime after Hayasaka found that Usa-Chan Man is actually Mafuyu:

"So, it seems like, I like you, Kurosaki." said Hayasaka blushing heavily.

"See you!" he said fast and hastily went away.

Mafuyu just stood there caught in something more than just confusion. Did she just get confessed by Hayasaka? Did she have to respond in a certain way? Was it just a friendly compliment? Yes, probably Hayasaka said he really liked her as friend and appreciated her and he really wanted to… What?

No, not this time. Mafuyu knew she could easily misunderstand the situation and make a bigger deal out of it than it she should but… That really did happen! That was even following logically! Hayasaka had a big crush on Usa-Chan Man, then he realised that Usa-Chan Man was in fact Mafuyu, so in the end, naturally, he concluded he likes Mafuyu. It WAS that simple.

But maybe he was just misleading himself? Yes, after all, he first liked Usa-Chan Man and he never considered having crush on Mafuyu. Maybe he had a thing for rabbits and he was hoping that she will become Usa-Chan Man for eternity! "No, no, no!" Mafuyu shook her head. Even if that was the case, then she really had to prove him that he did not like her. At least not in that way. She could not wear a bunny mask for the rest of his life, and he, while knowing that Usa-Chan Man does not actually exist, to deceive himself his whole life… That would be terrible! She could not let him hurt himself like that! Yes, she was his friend, she had to save him from this dark future! She had to prove him that in fact, he did not like her, so he can have a happy future! But… how do you prove to someone that he does not like something when he is the one saying that he does?

Mafuyu fell in despair. She needed an advice badly.

But where can she find a good advice from? Could Ninja help her? "No, he would probably suggest torturing him until Hayasaka gives in and changes his feelings. That is not supposed to work, right?" Mafuyu kept thinking. "What about Okegawa? Hmm… Nope, he would probably suggest beating him until Hayasaka lose conscious. .and then?"

Mafuyu eyes started sparkling…

"Or maybe I can make Hayasaka drink that witch's tea again and forget about all of this completely!"

… And then lost their light again.

"But if I do that we will not be even friends anymore, and it loses its purpose…"

Mafuyu kept thinking.

She needed an advice from someone who was good at making people do something against their will and making them believe that it is their own will!

"Oh."

Mafuyu snapped. Of course, there was one person who was an expert in that.

While walking towards his door, Mafuyu was being happy with how smart she was for remembering the perfect guy for this case.

"I also enjoyed. Have a good night!" Mafuyu heard a soft voice and after that moment a tall woman wearing dark glasses with long curly blonde hair passed her by. ["Lol, what a beauty!"] Mafuyu's eyes started sparkling in admiration.

"Oi, Kurosaki, what are you doing? Are you spying on me?" asked Takaomi startling Mafuyu.

"What? No way! Your life is boring… but then who is that woman? She was so damn beautiful!"

"Well, you know, unlike you, I communicate with girl *space* friends as well…" said Takaomi.

"Are you jealous?" he asked smirking at Mafuyu.

"Yes!" she answered with no hesitation.

"I also want a beautiful friend as her so we can share ice cream together or run down the streets laughing together or even visiting each other's home sharing secrets about where are they selling the cheapest food and ect!" Mafuyu's eyes were sparkling dreamily while random images of her and that woman doing all kind of things that two best girl friends would do were running through her head.

"Idiot!" Takaomi chopped Mafuyu's head. "When you have a girl *space* friend you do not talk about cheap food."

"You don't?" Mafuyu looked clearly disappointed. "Then what do you do?"

Takaomi smirked even wider than before.

"Fun things!" he said.

"Anyway, why are you here? I doubt you just came to see how great my life is going and ask me if I am ok and if I need anything. What does bother you?"

"Whaa, that's true! Takaomi was actually smart!" Mafuyu was amazed.

"Of course I am, you are just too stupid to realise it!" Takaomi said pissed off. "Come in."

Mafuyu sat down on the floor and looked around.

"So what is it?" asked Takaomi while making himself comfortable on his bed.

"You have a very nice home!" said Mafuyu in a very official tone.

"Want to stop enjoying then? Cause I will kick you out if you don't get straight to the point why did you came. I am tired, so hurry up!"

Mafuyu took a deep breath and tried being confident. Saying what she was about to say now never occurred to her that she would ever have to actually say it. Especially to Takaomi.

"Well, today, Hayasaka told me that he really enjoys my company and he wants to enjoy it in more official way."

Takaomi looked confused. ["This definitely not how he said it, no doubt."] He thought.

"So he told you he liked you? Well, that would have come eventually. After finding out that you are Usa-Chan Man, a "girl" he liked for such a long time, naturally, he will like you."

"See! That is what I though as well. He likes me just because he thinks I am Usa-Chan Man. But I am not, I am just Mafuyu. Poor guy, deceiving himself like this." Shaking her head Mafuyu said that.

Takaomi looked at her in rare soft way.

"Nope, Hayasaka does not fall into delusions such as this. If he said he liked you, you the Mafuyu, then he really did mean it." Said Takaomi and waited for Mafuyu's respond. Her face turned all red. "You don't need to deny it, you also know it." Added Takaomi and scratched his chin.

Mafuyu node and lowered her head.

"And you want me to tell you what to do…" said Takaomi his eyes looking somewhere above. Mafuyu node.

"And this is the first time you ever get confessed even though you hang out with so many guys. He is the first guy to ever like you that way."

Mafuyu node.

"And he is my first normal friend." Added Mafuyu.

Takaomi snapped.

"What? What about me? I am normal!"

"Oh yes, but, I mean by normal that he is the first friend who thinks I am normal." Said Mafuyu.

"I don't think he thinks you are normal but if you mean that he did not know you can fight, now that is true. Try to be more precise next time, words can hurt!" said Takaomi trying to make a sad face.

"Ehehehe, Takaomi is so wise!" Mafuyu laughed nervously.

Takaomi's face turned back to the serious one and turning around he looked at the ceiling.

"So, do you like him?" he asked.

Mafuyu gulped and got red.

"I..I.. I don't know." She answered.

"I really enjoy his company and…"

"And?"

"And, um, if something happens to him, I get worried… and according to manga this is how a girl in love acts…"

"But?"

"But I feel the same for everyone. Does that mean I am in love with everyone? Am I this kind of girl?" Mafuyu looked terrified and bumped her head in the floor(*ok I know bump is not the best verb, but bear with it '').

"Haha, yes you are, no wonder you hang out with many guys, you just can't get nough!" Takaomi started laughing and then in an instant, his serious expression came back.

"Mafuyu, you have never thought about these things, have you?"

Mafuyu node.

"Ok, then, I cannot tell you what to say or do, but I can suggest you one strategy."

Mafuyu's head lifted up. There was hope in her eyes.

"It's kind of risky but… I think it is the best way to do it. It is beneficial for both of you and Hayasaka."

"Tell me, tell me more!" Mafuyu went to Takaomi's bed like a puppy who saw food.

Takaomi grinned.

"If I was not tired, I would have made you pay with your body!"

"My, my, body?" Mafuyu backed away trying to protect with hands.

"Yup, the kitchen is really dirty, some cleaning would do… " Takaomi said carelessly and then looked at Mafuyu with a vicious look. "But damn you are lucky today! I want to go sleep so I will make it fast!"

Mafuyu made a serious expression, took some paper and pen, motivated to write down every wise word Takaomi would say. "I am ready, Master! Grant me your knowledge! Your kitchen will be cleaned!"

"Good girl!" Takaomi smiled.

"Anyway, so what you are going to do is try to imagine what kind of boyfriend you want."

"Whaat?"

"But because you are not capable, we will make it easier. Imagine that the boyfriend you want is someone like Hayasaka and go on a date with him."

"What? How could…"

"Shhh, don't waste time for meaningless questions, whatever you say, the answer is no, you do as I say. ["You said I had a choice!" "You did, not anymore!"] So, you prepare this image of your boyfriend Hayasaka in your head and then you go on a date with him. That's the easy part. While being on date, keep remembering this image and go on changing it."

Mafuyu was looking with a blank expression. Takaomi was annoyed.

"Meaning, that if you don't like that Hayasaka wears green shoes, you change the colour of the shoes of the boyfriend in your head with whatever colour you like it, got it? It's impossible for you to know what you want, this is why is easier to accept you want something and then start dismissing the things you don't actually want changing them with things you believe are better. In that way, if at the end of the date the image you have in your head differs from the initial one by more than three things… Three things you believe it's a big deal and can't cope with them, then you will know you don't like Hayasaka and you will have some idea what boyfriend you want in the future."

"Why three things?"

"Well, it doesn't matter, it can be more or less. As many as you think it is important to help you realise the real things you want, or the one you can put up with or whatever. Got it? Perfect! Now good night!" saying that Takaomi buried his head in the pillow and started snoring.

Mafuyu stood there trying to accumulate what she heard now. ["An image of the boyfriend I want… I want a boyfriend? Imagine he is Hayasaka…? Whaaa, need to concentrate."]

"Are you not going?" asked Takaomi.

"Can I stay here?"

"Why? I told you everything you need to know."

"If, if I go back at my home, I will start doing something stupid just to make sure I am not thinking about this talk and in the end I will not have any image of the boyfriend I want. But if I stay here, I will be scared to touch anything because of you, so I will just sit and think."

Takaomi eyes rolled.

"Whatever, just keep quiet and clean the bathroom tomorrow as well!"

"Yup, got it!"

Mafuyu hugged her knees… and started rolling, left, right…*creak, creak*

"Hey, Takaomi, are you asleep?"

"Yes! Apparently! I do not hear the creaking at all."

"Ah, that's good. I want to ask, do you have an image of your um future girlfriend?"

Takaomi did not answer immediately.

"Maybe."

"Uuu, is that woman from today? If I was a guy, I would totally go for her!"

"I don't think you being a girl stops you anyway…" jokingly said Takaomi.

"But that strategy does not work for me… When you are an adult things are not so simple… When you are in school, when it comes to these things, you are kind of allowed to experiment, be more irresponsible, try and make a mistake, you will be forgiven. Make an image and change it whenever…"

"But when you are an adult, you cannot let yourself be so wild and free, experimenting and making mistakes. And you can't let yourself keep looking for the image cause that image might as well not exist anymore… or it may not be reachable…. So you actually do the opposite. You have an image and you change it according to the person you are dating so you can help them fit in your mind as the one you may want/can accept."

Mafuyu did not respond. She was already deep asleep.

"Damn you! And just when I surprised even myself how smart I am."

"Good luck though! Being with Hayasaka will make things easier…" whispered Takaomi and after kicking one blanket over Mafuyu, he closed his eyes.

Hayasaka came into the classroom and looked in direction of his seat. Mafuyu was still not there so he sighed with relieve. He should not have said anything yesterday, he thought. "Knowing Mafuyu she would probably think I said it as a friend, she would probably not understand at all the true meaning." Hayasaka thought. "Or maybe I am hoping for that? No, anything or nothing, keeping things hidden won't solve anything. I just need a clear answer, that's all."

"Hayasaka, I need to talk with you." Hearing Mafuyu's voice, Hayasaka blushed, he felt hopeful, but when looking into Mafuyu's face, he tried keeping composed. "Come with me." She said.

Hayasaka and Mafuyu were in the usual school's woods. Hayasaka was looking around, when he finally decided to look at Mafuyu and make her say something. But Mafuyu was already sweating and panting heavily down on her knees.

"Are you alright, Kurosaki?" Hayasaka asked.

"Yoshi!" thought Mafuyu.

"After careful consideration of what you said to me yesterday, I decided it would be fair for you and me to benefit from the situation and help each other to realise our image of the lover we want." Mafuyu was sitting as a samurai and she was talking like making a business deal.

"Image we want?" Hayasaka asked.

"Yes. It's an old eastern philosophy. You decide I am the g-g-girlfriend you want and I decide you are the b-b-boyfriend I want. We go on a date. We find out if we fit." Mafuyu "phew" – ed and smirked, being very proud of herself.

"Oh, that thing! I read about in a manga! I did not know it had something to do with philosophy, thought. Interesting."

["Manga?"] thought Mafuyu. ["That Takaomi, he sounded too wise for himself, I got myself fooled and cleaned the kitchen and the bathroom, damn!"]

"So, are you up for it?" Mafuyu asked.

"Well, it it's fine by you, then it's fine by me. Still better than nothing."

"Thank you for your consideration!"said Mafuyu and bowled.

Hayasaka kneeled immediately.

"Kochira koso arigatou gozaimasu!"

The day of the date:

Hayasaka was strolling around looking at his clock. Of course, he remembered the last time he had a date. It was Christmas and the person whom he was waiting for was Usa-chan Man. At that time, he did feel nervous, but he did not care whether Usa-chan Man likes him as well or not. He was just being happy being able to meet her and to interact with her. But now things were a little bit different. This time he did care if the person coming likes him back. This time the person would not just disappeared after. He will meet her every day. What is going to happen after was making him feel uneasy.

"Yohoo, sorry for keeping you waiting"

The school uniform, the shoes from yesterday, maybe apart from a small ribbon in her coat nothing else was saying that…

["Wait!"]

Hayasaka looked behind the tall girl walking in front of Mafuyu.

And he was left dumbfounded.

Although, Mafuyu did not look like the typical girls on a date, she was still wearing a skirt that was not from the uniform and she had her hair wrapped in a ponytail. It was not the most magnificent thing to see, but she had done her best. Hayasaka knew. She was being serious about it.

["Uhh, feels so strange being looked by him at that way. Did I do something wrong? But Takaomi said this is how I should it. Being in the uniform would have been much more comfortable. But Takaomi said Hayasaka will be mad, I do not want to get him mad…"] was what Mafuyu was thinking.

Hayasaka coughed. For some reason he fell shy in front of Mafuyu, although he was very energetic when he was with Usa-chan Man.

"You… you look nice!" Hayasaka said and before looking away, he looked at Mafuyu and smiled.

"If you let me…" said Hayasaka while offering his hand to Mafuyu.

["Whaa, isn't that too sudden? But then it's our second date, so it's all kind of in order, I guess."]

Blushing really hard Mafuyu took Hayasaka's hand. It was bigger than her, it was warm, and … She was looking examinable at their hands on top of each other.

"Hey, what happens if the muscle of your hand become tired of holding the other person's hand?" asked Mafuyu blinking knowledgeable.

"What? How should I know? Maybe they take a rest?" Hayasaka suggested.

"Is your hand tired? Should we not do it?"

Mafuyu smiled.

"No, it's okay. If it makes Hayasaka happy, then I am okay with it!"

"Kurosaki…" Hayasaka felt hopeful.

"Okay, let's run!" shouted Hayasaka.

"Run?" asked Mafuyu.

"There was a place I have been thinking of taking Usa-chan Man so… yeah, let's run towards there!"

"Wha, good, okay, let's do it!" Mafuyu was fired up.

Then they ran.

To the other side of the street.

"So here we are. Phew, that was fast!"

["W-what? The zoo? Hayasaka, even if I was a guy, I won't take a girl to the zoo"]

Mafuyuu looked at Hayasaka with "disdain".

"What? What's with that expression? Come on, let's go in."

Pulling Mafuyu, Hayasaka went into the zoo, suddenly full of energy, sparkling.

Mafuyu and Hayasaka were going round the zoo in haste. Hayasaka was always pulling Mafuyu and both of them were running from place to place. Mafuyu's thoughts were wandering through this time. ["Is this the image of boyfriend I want? I don't care about the shoes… I enjoy it… because he enjoys it…"]

Then, Mafuyuu and Hayasaka's eyes went wide.

"Hey, Hayasaka, teddy bears do not bite if you hug them, right?" said Mafuyu, while looking at a bear standing just right in from of them.

"That one might be an exception…"

Suddenly, an alarm went on.

"Emergency! Everyone keep calm and go to the entrance! A bear has escaped its cage! If you stumble on it, do not make any fast movements! Keep calm! I repeat! Emergency! Every…"

"Too late" both Mafuyu and Hayasaka shouted at the alarm.

["Right, keep calm, Mafuyu! I need to protect Hayasaka and think of way so I do not have to fight with the bear… Wait! Actually, I do not have to. He knows my true identity. So I can just fight it if it comes our direction. Yoshi, be prepared!"]

When suddenly Hayasaka went in front of Mafuyu spreading his hands.

"I don't care what you are thinking Mafuyu, but I am not letting you fight. This is my job. To protect the girl I like. Let me do it!"

Hayasaka squeezed Mafuyu's hand before letting it go. Standing with his back at her, ready to protect her, Mafuyu thought:

["Hayasaka is so cool! Yoshi, he tried his best to be a real boy on date! Then I have to do my best to be a real girl on a date! I need to look scared!"]

"Wait, Mafuyu, don't faint!" Hayasaka shouted seeing Mafuyu pretending to lose conscious.

The bear looked at both of them, there was a small pause.

And then, another one showed up.

"What? There are two of them?"

Suddenly, the alarm went on again.

"Emergency! Everyone keep calm and go to the entrance! Two bears has escaped its cage! If you stumble on them, do not make any fast movements! Keep calm! I repeat! Emergency! Every…"

"TOO LATE!" Hayasaka shouted. Then he looked at the two bears.

Two bears which started getting closer to them.

"Kurosaki, we run!"

"Aye"

Running with all their strength, Mafuyu and Hayasaka were able to get away from the bears. However, when they got out from the zoo, Hayasaka and Mafuyu did not stop. They kept running.

The next moment both of them collapsed near the bank of a small river (U know in Japan the small "rivers" in the middle of the city) and laughed really hard. The sun was already going down.

"Phew, if I knew zoo can be so dangerous, I would not have brought a girl there." Said Hayasaka.

"A girl, you say?" repeated Mafuyu and turned her gaze toward Hayasaka.

She was having fun. She was happy that he was happy. She really thought his hair was beautiful…

Suddenly, Hayasaka spread one of his hands to Mafuyu. She got surprised.

["Wh-what is he doing? Does he plan? I mean nobody is here but…"]

Then Hayasaka pull her hairband, and Mafuyu's hair fell down freely.

"Hayasaka…" she looked him in questionable way.

"Mafuyu, I challenge you to a fight!"

Mafuyu looked at Hayasaka. He had never seen her fighting before. Well, at least not with her real face as well. This would have been the first time he sees her like that. Did he really wanted to see her in this light? Did he really wanted to get beat by the girl he liked?

Hayasaka was also looking at her. There was a determination in his eyes. He really wanted to do it. If… if that was going to make him happy, Mafuyu did not want to take away his happiness. She wanted to make him as happy as possible.

"Then be prepared, I am not going easy on you" she said to Hayasaka.

"Hmpf, don't underestimate me, Kurosaki." Hayasaka answered.

Both of them started fighting, dodging each other movements, trying to be sneaky, and trying to outsmart the other one. Hayasaka got caught but he was able to get away, then Kurosaki found herself in tough spot but easily broke out. They kept until both of them collapsed on the grass.

Both gazed at the stars that have lighted the night sky.

"Punch!" said Mafuyu hitting lightly Hayasaka on the chest. "I win!"

Hayasaka smiled and then looked at Mafuyu's hand suddenly realising they did not hold hands for quite a while.

"I am glad. I am glad I was beaten by someone like you." He whispered.

["What? Did Hayasaka said something?"]

Mafuyu turned her head towards Hayasaka's direction. He was gazing at the night sky. His expression looked calm. He was smiling in a dreamy way.

"I think it's time to go home. I will send you off your home, just to finish things in the way it should be."

Mafuyu node.

Mafuyu and Hayasaka were at Mafuyu's front door:

"Hayasaka…" Mafuyu broke the sudden silence. "I… "

"You do not need to explain yourself." Said Hayasaka.

"I cannot expect someone that putsa conditions before going to a date to like me. You either do like someone or you don't. You don't find your feelings based on your thoughts and imagination. You just know them."

Mafuyu lowered her eyes.

"But you are too nice, Mafuyu. And you are a very good friend."

"Hayasaka…"

"You still gave me a chance to do my best. Liking someone as good as you, I am happy. I am happy it was you."

Mafuyu's eyes filled with small tears. Hayasaka was the kind one. He was the one who was giving them a chance to keep being friends. She was the one being happy that she was liked by someone like him.

"I just wonder… Who is the one taking place in your boyfriend's image…" said Hayasaka, with his hands in his pockets, looking up in sky.

Mafuyu opened her mouth, then suddenly she shivered.

"Well then, see you tomorrow, Kurosaki!" said Hayasaka doing his best to turn his head at Mafuyu and smile looking strong.

"See you tomorrow, Hayasaka - kun!" Mafuyu answered smiling as well.

Hayasaka took his leave.

["What a cold night…"] he thought. ["But it is refreshing…"]

Mafuyu stepped into her home. She was shaking. Putting her back on the door, she came down.

"Oi, Mafuyu, your fridge is a really sad view. Put some food in it for me next time." Takaomi was standing in front of her. Mafuyu suddenly regain conscious. The window was open.

"Takaomi? What are you doing in my home?" asked Mafuyu mad, however her voice faded away in the end.

"I was just keeping it safe. And besides, leaving the window open when you know I can sneak in… I thought you were inviting me to listen to what you and Hayasaka… " Takaomi looked at Mafuyu with worried face.

"Oi, Mafuyu, did something happen? Your face is so red. It's like you are gonna explode."

Mafuyu was biting her lip, her expression looked like she was about to cry.

"Did… is it possible Hayasaka did something to you?" asked Takaomi first his face in disbelief, gradually growing in dark anger.

Mafuyu shook hear, Takaomi face became softer.

"Then? Did something happen between you at all?"

Mafuyu shook her head.

"Ah, that's a shame. You and he were so fitting! What kind of image of boyfriend can you possibly have, you - someone with no experience at all?" he kept thinking out loud.

He looked at Mafuyu expecting an answer. ["Damn, say something!"] Mafuyu thought.

Suddenly, Takaomi reached his hand towards Mafuyu with expressionless face. She became even redder, she wanted to go back, but the door was stopping her movement. He brushed her hair gently.

["Too close!"] "Too close!" she shout and pushed him. "What are you doing, Takaomi?"

"Oh, you just had a petal on your hair. What? You thought I was gonna…" from smirking, Takaomi became serious and silent when he saw that Mafuyu was trying to keep her eyes tightly close, like she was scared, like she was hoping that this was just a dream.

"Yeah, it's really a shame you did not like Hayasaka that way." He said in low voice.

When Mafuyu opened her eyes again, Takaomi was gone…

Mafuyu bumped her head on the floor. Couples of times, until she lie down with a desperate face.

["*PIIIII*"] she thought…

Takaomi was standing next to his window. He let a small smile playing on his lips, but his eyes stay somehow "bitter"…

Mafuyu was slowly walking to the school, with a dark aura was coming out of her. Then she saw a familiar back. Hayasaka's back.

["Wah, how should I greet him? Usually, I will run to him calling his name, but now…but we are still friends, right? I, as his friend, will do that. So I can still do it."]

Convincing herself, Mafuyu jumped on Hayasaka calling him out "Hayasaka kuuuuun!".

"Oi, abunai, yo!" Hayasaka exclaimed falling under Mafuyu's body weight. "Good day to you as well!"

They both smiled in a shiny way.

"Whaaaaaaa, group hug!" Ninja shouted and catching Hayasaka and Mafuyu he hugged them until they started screaming out of pain.

When finally all of them regained a stood up posture, Ninja claimed their attention.

"Have you heard that Takaomi got sick?" he tried whispering. Tried.

"WHAAAT?" Mafuyu, Hayasaka and everyone around them exclaimed in amazement. "No, this means the end of the world!" someone screamed in despair.

["Takaomi (jp)ka?"] Thought Mafuyu…

"You again?" asked Takaomi annoyed seeing Mafuyu sneaking through his window in his room.

"Wow! So it was the real thing! You even did not have energy to open the door!" Mafuyu was looking at him astonished. "How can this happen?"

Takaomi had a very tired expression on his face.

"It's your fault! Cook me something!"

"Whaat? No, I didn't come to take care of you."

Mafuyu took her phone and started taking pictures of Takaomi.

"They just asked me for a proof!"

Takaomi's face became scary. He was about to say something when he started coughing.

"Damn, lately I never have enough energy to make you miserable. You will get spoiled." Saying this, Takaomi went in his bed.

Mafuyu wondered if Takaomi did not like that her being here.

"So how did you get sick exactly?" she tried checking it.

"I stayed up till very late outside. And it was freaking cold! Achooo!"

"Bless you!" said Mafuyu. "Ok, I do not want to get sick so I will be going…" said Mafuyu and she was just about to make her way to the door when suddenly:

"Hey" Takaomi called her.

["Does he want me to stay?"] Mafuyu wondered and soon after that she shook her head in denial. ["No, no, no!"]

"I am not a teacher. Every work day, after six o'clock, outside the school grounds, I stop being a teacher. Every weekend, I am not a teacher. Today, I am not a teacher. I am just Saeki Takaomi." Takaomi said.

"Oh, my, this fever is even worse than I thought!" said Mafuyu. "Of course Saeki Takaomi is Saeki Takaomi, who else can be…"

Takaomi sighed.

"Come on, give me a massage! Repay for your fault!"

"What? No way! How is it my fault?" Mafuyu protested.

"Cause there was no food in your fridge so I had to stay all night late outside thinking about food! Take responsibility!"

["How is that a valid reason!"]

"And I helped you out with Hayasaka, didn't I?"

Mafuyu had to give up, there was point in that. Though, his help may have been too much.

Mafuyu sat down on Takaomi's bed behind his back. Kind of nervous she put her hands on his back and tried massaging him. Tried.

"What's that? Be good at it!"

"I AM doing my best, damn you!"

"Try using a special skill!"

"A special skill?"

Mafuyu started hitting Takaomi as hard as she could.

"Now, that feels better!"

"Massaging" Takaomi while punching him at his back, Mafuyu started thinking that she does not feel uneasy anymore. Yes, it was just her imagination yesterday. It was probably some side effect of the eastern philosophy. The more time she was spending with him, the more she was seeing he was far away from her image of a boyfriend ["Then what it is? Noooo!" she shook he head]. If she pictured Takaomi as the boyfriend she wants, while interacting with him, she could remove so many typical Takaomi's traits, until it did not look like Takaomi anymore. Yes, she had to spend more time with him, to remember better how many annoying features Takaomi actually has.

"Takaomi, that philosophical strategy works like magic! Feels really good!" Mafuyu sang happily.

"Does it? Should we proof-check it?" Takaomi said in a quiet voice.

"Do what?" Mafuyu's eyes sharpen. ["Takaomi is weak and vulnerable. Time for revenge! Does he have a tickle?"]

Moving her hands near Takaomi's waist, Mafuyu was getting prepared to attack.

"Mafuyu, remember? Today, I am not a teacher."

"Mhm."

"And I am not your childhood friend as well."

"Mmm…"

"Today…"

Mafuyu's figers were ready. ["1,2,…"]

"I am the MAN Takaomi!" ["3! Attack!"]

Mafuyu felt something strong wrapping round her wrists before her attack could be executed. Takaomi pulled her towards his back, locking her hands round his waist, locking his hands around hers.

She went all red! Her heart was beating fast!

["No, no, no! He is not, he is not!"]

She wanted to resist,

["Too close, too close!"]

She wanted to pull herself away from him,

"Too close"" she said in faint voice.

She wanted to fight him, so he could fight back, so they could just end up in a fight.

But all she could do was to feel the warmth of his body, his strong muscles, and his tight grip around her hands. She was feeling really weak now. The only guy who was ever able to win over her. Even without having to fight.

When Takaomi felt that Mafuyu's body has stopped trembling, he gently pulled Mafuyu on his right side and turned his face facing hers. He was surprised how red her face was, how scared her eyes were, but she did not resist. She was, as always, moving at his rhythm.

Seeing her face like that, Takaomi could not resist. He gently touched her face with his fingers pulling it closer to his.

"Takaomi, I tried! I really tried! I tried changing the image of the boyfriend… but keeps being you, you, you!" Mafuyu cried out.

"Stupid… It is not you who decides what the image is gonna be. It shapes on its own. You can't force it. You can only pretend to ignore it. Or you can pretend to have another image. But that one will always, always have a stronger colour, a vivid lines, a better feeling." Said Takaomi.

He was unexpectedly gentle. But then again, was not that why Mafuyu liked him? Even all of his bad traits. It was not because she wanted just someone who possessed them. No, it was because she wanted particularly him who he had these particular traits, this why she wanted them as well in her boyfriend image!

They were looking at each other's eyes. Takaomi realised he was never so gentle, so patient, so caring. He did not have this plan out. Usually, he would be the one to act, to start, go along the schedule, just to finish it as soon as possible.

But not this time. This time, he was waiting. He was waiting for Mafuyu to make her choice. And this time, he did not want to finish it soon…

Slowly, very unsure, Mafuyu's lips reached for Takaomi's while Mafuyu closed her eyes, kind of scared if Takaomi might not like it, or even worse, fell disgusted.

Then she felt his hands round her waist, pulling her closer, and closer to him, until she could feel his warm breath, until she could feel her chest pressed against his. That gave her a little bit of confidence, so when their lips separated, she continued kissing his cheek, his neck… A sudden tremble went through Mafuyu's whole body when she felt Takaomi's cold fingertips on the bare skin of her back. His hand was under her shirt, slowly, taking it off, while at the same time he was putting her down slowly lying on the bed.

"Are you sure?" for Mafuyu's surprise, Takaomi asked suddenly. He was looking straight into Mafuyu's eyes. ["Could I actually stop?"] He thought to himself…

Mafuyu did had second thoughts. What was she getting herself into? What will happen after that? Today, Takaomi was not a teacher. But, what about when he is?...

But if she came all this way, up until this very moment, there should a reason, right?

If she enjoys it, then it should not be bad?

If she had this guy appearing in her thoughts constantly after knowing him for such a long time, then it should be the real thing?

["Everything or nothing. You don't put conditions. You don't think it. You just feel it."]

Mafuyu did not answer him.

She just kissed him. Again. Again…

Next day (or after couple of hours, depending on your imagination):

"Achooo!"

It was Mafuyu.

"Saeki, you got me sick!" complained Mafuyu.

Takaomi smiled. Then his smile grew into a smirk.

"And you got me sick. Sick with love! That is really hard to heal!" complained Takaomi as well while pinching Mafuyu's cheek.

Mafuyu's face became red. No because of the pinching.

"Now we are even!" said Mafuyu sticking out her tongue.

"Bitch!" answered Takaomi pulling Mafuyu closer to him and hugging her real tight.

"My cute little bitch!"

"What? Is that how you call girls you like?"

"I had only called one girl like that twice. So shut up and enjoy it!"

The End


End file.
